


Can't Turn Back Now

by villainovae



Series: Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [4]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Baba kink, DickDami Week 2021, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Penis-in-Vagina Sex, Trans Damian, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainovae/pseuds/villainovae
Summary: Damian doesn't feel anything when he tries to get off so he begs Dick to help him. Dick intends to make it an educational experience, but things escalate and he maybe takes it a bit too far...DickDami Week Day 4: Dirty Talk
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Can't Turn Back Now

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for DickDami Week Day 4, prompt: "Dirty Talk"
> 
> TW for: dub/non-con inherent with the underage warning, terms used for a trans characters genitalia that may be triggering 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Oh, Damian…”

He whined. “Please, Richard,” He pleaded. He could feel himself blushing. It was demeaning to ask for help, but he didn’t know what to do. “I can’t focus on anything else, and it’s too hot… down there.”

“Honey,” Grayson started, looking very much like he wanted to touch him but refraining from doing so. “This really isn’t appropriate. Do you remember what I told you to do on your own?”

“I tried to-- to put my fingers up there,” He flushed. “But it wasn’t pleasurable like you said it would be.”

Richard worried his lip between his teeth. “Did you use lube, baby?”

  
He groaned. “It didn’t hurt, it just didn’t feel like _anything_.” His head fell back on the pillow. Even now the fabric of his cotton briefs against his labia was uncomfortable. “Please, won’t you do it? Baba?” He batted his eyelashes and used the word that he knew Grayson was weak to, that made him feel loved.

Damian could see Grayson’s throat bob as he swallowed.

“Alright, Damian. Just this once. So you… know what to do.” The man said. “Take your shorts off, and your underwear.”

He did as he was told, leaving him in crew-cut socks and a sweatshirt. The air felt much better than the fabric on his cunt. 

Richard inhaled. “Your clit is really hard, Dami.”

“I’m aware.”

Richard looked sheepish. “Right, sorry. Where’s the lube?”

Damian handed him the little bottle.

“Okay. So, don’t be afraid to use a lot of this, and you should always warm it up first…” He squirted some of the water-based substance out and rubbed it in between his hands. “Do you want me to touch your clit, or not? It’s okay to say no.”

He sensed that asking Richard to do anything more would make him uncomfortable. “No.”

“Alright. Let’s start with the-- fuck, you’re wet,” Richard cursed between Damian’s open legs. Damian shivered as the man circled his entrance with lubed-up fingers. “I could probably just slip right in,” He whispered in awe, and then violently shook his head. “Nope. We are going to go slow and safe, so you can see. Alright, this is the first.”

Richard’s fingers were thicker than Damian’s, but the difference was not abruptly noticed as he started with his pinky.

Damian exhaled. It wasn’t bad, but he still wasn’t getting it. Grayson wiggled his finger around, much like what Damian had done with his own finger when he had tried. Similarly, he felt no pleasure. 

“Most people with vaginas can’t orgasm with just penetration,” Richard explained, face slightly furrowed in concentration. “But if I can find your G-spot…” The man removed his pinky and replaced it with his middle finger. 

Damian gasped.

“There it is,” Richard said, almost smugly.

“Do it-- do it again,” He babbled. “Please, Baba.”

Richard didn’t answer, just pulled his finger out and thrust in again, hitting that _spot_. He whined in response.

“It will feel even better with another finger,” Grayson said as Damian squirmed. 

“Yes, please, anything,” Damian agreed, losing his eloquence. There was a pressure, however light, building in his core as Richard continued thrusting in and out. 

A second finger joined the first, and yes, indeed, it was even better. Damian bit back a moan, he wasn’t that debased, but a breathy little sigh still fell out of his mouth.

“Adorable,” Richard breathed. “Fuck, sweetheart, you are absolutely _dripping_. I could probably fuck you dry and wouldn’t-- uh, finger-fuck, I mean.”

Damian wasn’t listening anymore, instead just leaning into every thrust of Richard’s fingers. He was most definitely sweating profusely, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It just felt so _good_ , in some carnal, disgustingly human way that he didn’t know how to explain.

“You can touch yourself, baby. Play with your clit,” Richard said in a way that sounded like an order. He kissed Damian’s right knee chastely.

Damian did as he was told, flicking his clit with a finger and _yes_. Baba was always right. 

“That’s it, Dami,” Richard cooed. “Okay, I’m gonna add another.” The third finger slipped in with some resistance, but not enough to take away from Damian’s pleasure. “You’re so tight, Damian… so tight for your Baba,” He praised.

Damian settled into the rhythm of things for the next few minutes, rocking back on every thrust of fingers. Sometimes they missed the spot inside of him, and yet it was still pleasurable. It must have had something to do with Richard, his experienced hands. _His Baba_. 

Richard stared at his folds, watching his fingers reappear and disappear. “There’s something that would feel even better in there, Damian?”

“Yes?” Damian’s vision was unfocused. With every thrust of fingers and every rub of his clit he could feel that building heat in his gut.

Grayson’s voice got quiet. “I could fuck you for real. Put my cock in you.” He looked at Damian with blown-up pupils.

“Yes, Baba. I want your cock,” Damian babbled. He would take anything that Richard gave to him. 

“Well, then. I can’t say no to my little boy.”

Damian whined at the loss of the fingers as Richard withdrew his hand. His other left where it was holding his knee, and both worked together to undo his belt and jeans at record speed. Richard didn’t strip, just took his cock out of his underwear. Damian could see it, fat and long. 

“Your pussy is so tight, this might be a little uncomfortable,” Richard said, guiding himself into Damian’s waiting, open hole.

The head pushed into him and Damian shivered. He didn’t feel much else until the man slowly pressed his entire cock into Damian, balls pressed flush against him.

Damian cursed in Arabic. His eyes rolled back into his skull.

There was something so _perfect_ about it, like they were both puzzle pieces just waiting to be fit together.

“Baba,” He cried. “Baba, it’s so good…” He trailed off, not trusting himself to speak with the amount of saliva his mouth was currently producing.

Richard groaned. “Your Baba’s got you, s’okay,” He slurred. “So warm an’ _wet_. You were made for me, baby.”

“Yes, Baba, yours,” Damian said, the words coming as easily to him as breathing. 

“Only me,” Richard growled, breaking the facade he had been attempting to hold. “Only your Baba can do this for you.”

“Yes!” He cried out as Richard started thrusting without warning. He didn’t even need to touch his clit anymore to feel the full intensity of the pleasure. He was going to burst at any moment, though he wasn’t sure what exactly would be bursting.

Richard thrusted into him mercilessly, making noises more befitting of an animal than a human when he wasn’t praising Damian for simply _existing_. 

“Shit, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Richard said through gritted teeth. “You’re so wonderful, Dami. Best I’ve ever had. I’m never going back.”

“R-- Really?” He choked out.

“Of course, sweetheart. You have the tightest, sweetest little cunt but more than that you’re _mine_ ,” He practically snarled.

That made the dam break, and panic briefly rushed through Damian as he felt a sensation an awful lot like urination.

“Oh my god, Damian, you squirted so _much_ ,” Richard groaned. “Fuck, can feel you clenching around me. Not… gonna last…!” Still reeling from what he assumed was his orgasm, Damian felt Richard’s seed flood his insides.

They sat there for a moment, Grayson’s limp cock resting in his twitching passage.

“Heh… you really ruined your Baba’s shirt, babe. Better make it up to me next round.”

Damian nodded, too struck dumb to do much of anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer one for today! Wanted a bit of fluffy smut compared to the last two days, lol


End file.
